


𝐂𝐑𝐔𝐒𝐇

by prioritysope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rating: M, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prioritysope/pseuds/prioritysope
Summary: when every day you have a letter in your locker from your secret crush, without knowing that it is your best friend, miya atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

«𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑.»

"(Y/N)." You listened behind you as you devoured your breakfast at one of the many tables in the university. You turned around with your mouth still full, looking like a squirrel. You saw that it was your best friend, Yamamoto Azami. You waited for her to sit next to you, to see what she wanted. "What time is your first class?"

You frowned at her question, finishing swallowing what you had in your mouth. You had a drink from your water bottle. Then you took your phone out of your backpack that was on the table, looking at the time.

_7:45 am_

"I have Digital Graphic Design at eight. And then at ten thirty I have Introduction to Multimedia." You answered while collecting your things from class in your backpack. You took the leftover food, got up from the bench, headed for the trash can and threw everything away. You returned to the table, taking your backpack to place it on one shoulder. You posed your gaze on the one with short hair. "Why? One of your teachers didn't come?"

Azami nodded, pouting knowing that she would probably spend two hours alone. You giggled, waving for her to follow you, which she did. They entered the main building, going left to go to the lockers.

"What will you do when you finish your classes?" You asked while looking for your locker so that you could take the book you needed. You were in a pretty hurry for your class, but you were grateful that your locker was right in front of your classroom. You saw the professor from afar, whom you saluted with a bow.

_23\. 24. 25. 26. 27 and 28._

"As today I will only take one class at the same time that you take the second, well I will wait for you with' Samu in front of this building to go to eat. " She replied as she looked at something on her phone.

You placed the code, opening it slowly. You directly took the book you needed for the first class. You opened the book to see something and you noticed how a folded paper fell to the ground. You bent down to take it, somewhat confused. When you opened it you noticed that it was made from the computer, which you found funny.

_November 13_

_I know this will seem strange, because who leaves letters of this type in the middle of the 21st century? I guess no one, but I decided to go the old-fashioned way, clichéd as it might sound. Now how do I say it? Well I like you, (Y/N). You are such a sweet, charismatic and humble girl. I love that you don't care who_ _anyone_ _is and you're going to help_ _them._ _Being the first letter, I will only tell you this and little by little I will give you clues. So calm down, I'm not crazy or pedophile._

You didn't realize you were smiling until you saw Azami was taking pictures of you while laughing. You rolled your eyes at her, ignoring her as you tucked the letter into the right pocket of your backpack.

"You have a secret crush, uh." She teased, nudging you to your side. You hit her back so Azami would stop bothering you.

You were somewhat ashamed of the situation, as you had never received a letter of this type. Inside of you, you felt special that someone was watching you, even if it seemed very strange. You felt your heart race just thinking who the person behind it could be. You closed your locker, just at that moment the teacher stood in front of the room, implying that we should go inside.

"Atsumu came?" You asked Azami as you walked into your classroom. "I haven't seen him since I arrived."

"I saw him arrive with Osamu, but he went directly to the rest of the Volleyball team." Azami answered you with a smile, then waved goodbye and disappeared into the hall full of students.

You walked into the living room, going straight to your seat in the back. You took your laptop out of your backpack, putting it on the table, since you didn't like the computers of the university. You turned it on, waiting for the teacher to start class. You verified your messages of your phone, having one from Atsumu. Just as you were going to answer, you heard the teacher closing the classroom door, which meant he was going to start. You ended up leaving Atsumu's message to read, leaving the cell phone next to the laptop to pay attention to the class.

"Good morning students." The professor began to speak.


	2. 𝟎𝟏 - 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑

"That would be it for today." Said the professor, then turn off the video player. "Don't forget to choose a partner for the final work. You have until next Monday to tell me your partner, otherwise I will choose it myself." He warned before everyone left the classroom.

You left the room without saying goodbye to the professor. At the moment of leaving, a quite recognized voice was calling your name from behind, making you turn to find no one but, Miya Atsumu. You still didn't understand his need to speak so loud, but that was part of his personality and that's why he was your best friend. You hugged him as soon as he reached you, gently stroking his back before pulling away.

He was with his friends from the Volleyball team: Sakusa, Bokuto and Hinata. You greeted them all with a slight bow, receiving the same from them.

Atsumu wrapped his left arm around your shoulders, sticking you to his body. You wished he realized how much that kind of thing affects you. You've known each other since you were little, and it's amazing how you've been in love with him for so long. It's also not like you've never had a partner before, like Suna Rintaro, but they only lasted for six months as you couldn't ignore your feelings for the fake blonde. Now that they were at the same university, it was more difficult to erase those feelings.

However, the fact that now an anonymous person is sending you love letters gives you some hope that those feelings will fade and find someone else.

"Are we going to eat as planned, (Y/N)-kun?"Atsumu asked with a smile from ear to ear, still glued to his body.

"Yes, Tsumu. I just have to go get something in my locker, then we'll go with Azami and Osamu." You responded, giving him a smile and then fixing your gaze on the three boys in front of you. "You guys want to go with us?

They looked at each other, as if thinking, but then denied.

"We will go to practice more, but thanks for the offer, (Y/N)-san." Hinata said, and you just nodded with a smile.

You parted ways with Atsumu, to go straight to your locker. You put in the key, opened the door and at that moment, a piece of paper fell to the ground. A small smile appeared in your lips, but you hid it quickly because you knew Atsumu would tease you about it. You fixed your gaze on the piece of paper.

"November 14

Today you look more beautiful than you normally do. Can you stop? You will give me a heart attack. Just kidding, please still so beautiful and cute. It's incredible how I want to just tell you who I am, hug you and kiss you on the forehead. However, I must wait quietly because I also want you to fall in love with me as I am with you. I just hope you are doing well in class, do not push yourself and take breaks between each job, so you can rest a bit."

Now your smile couldn't be bigger when you finish reading that piece of paper. You quickly put the paper back in your backpack, hearing a laugh from Atsumu.

"What, Tsumu?" You said with obvious annoyance in your voice. You put what you owed in the locker, then closing it. You didn't say anything else, you just decided to walk towards the exit where they would meet Azami.

"You have a secret admirer, mh?" Atsumu muttered behind you in a mocking tone.

You rolled your eyes, completely ignoring him.

In the distance you saw your favorite partner, they were kissing while they were hugging. You made a vomiting noise when you got close enough.

"Do not eat in front of the poor, please." You said, while holding back a laugh, but Atsumu's laugh is so contagious that you couldn't help yourself to laugh as well.

"You're single because you want to, (Y/N)." Osamu said, still hugging Azami around the waist from behind.

"Correction. I'm single because I like someone who will never like me back." You answered him, sending him a murderous look for bringing the subject in front of Atsumu. "Changing the subject, are we going to eat? I'm hungry."

They decided to go separately, but Atsumu wanted to go with you, which you accepted. You stopped at a red light after leaving campus. You had one hand on the handlebars and the other on the gear stick. Atsumu played music from one of her many playlists for different occasions. At this moment Thrift Shop by Macklemore was on and Atsumu was singing it at the top of his lungs.

After a while, the light turned green, making you speed up. They were not going to go to a place that far, because Atsumu had practice in an hour and being with you, you had to take him back to the University. You took a right turn, entering the parking lot of a ramen restaurant.

**————**

They were already eating, as the tables were only for two people, you had no choice but to sit next to Atsumu. Everything was completely silent, until the blonde decided to speak.

"How's that you're single because the one you like doesn't like you?" The blonde asked, taking a sip from his bottle of water. He returned his attention to the food, waiting for a response from you.

You were completely blank. You did not know what lie to tell him so that he does not ask anything else on the subject. You weren't ready to even tell him something about your feelings.

"He's a classmate, you don't know who he is, you fool. You keep eating, because of your flirting with the cashier, we lost time and remember that I have to take you to campus." You reminded him, trying to ignore the subject. You finished eating first than him. You looked at your time on your phone and saw that it was ten minutes before Atsumu practice.

"Are you jealous, (Y/N)-kun?" He said, moving his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"You wish."  
  


Thank goodness he finished after a while. He took your things and his to go to throw them away. You saw how he gave the cashier a wink, causing her to blush and you to roll your eyes. Inside you, you knew that he was a natural flirt, but not that he was with every girl he came across.

"Now let's go, otherwise I'll be late." He murmured behind you and placed a kiss on your head as they left the restaurant.


	3. 𝟎𝟐 - 𝐉𝐄𝐀𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐒𝐘

"Are you really not going with us to see the practice?" Osamu and Azami were sitting together, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I would say yes, but the literature teacher gave us a group assignment and I have no choice but to meet my partner in the library. I assure you that as soon as I finish, I will look for you to take you to a date, we haven't been in one for a long time." Osamu replied to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the head.

Atsumu and Bokuto had urged you to go to their practice, as you had told them that you had no plans after college. It's not that you were lying to them either, because after college your routine is to go to your apartment and spend the day watching Netflix or Crunchyroll, watching any drama or anime while eating anything.

"Then I'll go with (Y/N), I love you." Azami told him, kissing him on the lips before they both parted and went their separate ways.

Azami took you by the arm, starting to walk towards the gym where both knew the boys were. Both talked about anything, the classes, her relationship with Osamu, until Azami decided to bring up the subject of the letters.

"Did you get a letter from your _admirer today_?" She sang the lasts words as both entered the gym. You greeted the boys from afar and went to sit in the stands.

"I did." You couldn't help but smile inside yourself as you remembered that letter you saw in the morning.

_"November 15_

_You don't know how much I want to just tell you up front who I am, but I am afraid that you will reject me. You are so perfect, that I feel that I would not be worthy of you. Keep smiling, please. Your smile keeps me alive and wanting to live. You look so cute, I just want to stroke your hair and hold you in my arms. You know? It's weird for me to be so cheesy, but you have made me like that."_

"Hey! Where's Osamu?" Atsumu approached the two of you, looking for his twin brother with his gaze, quite confused.

"He couldn't come, he had to go do a project with a partner." You answered him, giving him a smile. "Now keep practicing, before the coach scolds you." You warned him, causing him to laugh as he ran back onto the court.

An hour and a half later, the practice is over. Osamu had arrived a while ago, hugging Azami. The boys are out of the showers and talking. You were going to go to Atsumu to offer him something to eat, as both of you always used to do; however, you saw how a strange girl approached him. You stood in the middle of the field, watching everything. You noticed how the girl became more touchy with the blonde, causing you to clench your right hand into a fist. Tears threatened to come out, but you held them back. Atsumu looked flirtatious, laughing at anything that girl said. You felt the blood boil in your veins at such a scene.

"Guys, I'm going now!" He warned, taking the girl by the hand to leave the court, without first wanting to give you a hug, but you were already approaching the door, ready to leave. "(Y/N). Wait!" He yelled at you, but it was in vain. He only received a face of total disappointment from his twin brother and a blow to the back of the neck. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sometimes I want to hang you. You are tremendous stupid." Osamu told him, denying disappointed. "Babe, if you want, let's save the date for later, I know (Y/N) will need you at a time like this." Osamu murmured to Azami, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Now you were in your apartment, sitting on the couch watching Banana Fish while eating a pot of chocolate ice cream. Next to her was a teddy bear that Atsumu gave her on Valentine's Day. You felt like shit. Azami was in the kitchen looking for something to eat, after a while she came back with a large bowl of popcorn, and a box of wipes.

"I know we're going to cry watching this anime, so I brought this." She said, sitting next to you. "Don't you want to talk about it?" It was clear that Azami was worried about you.

You let out a heavy sigh, closing your eyes for a moment. You opened it again, to put your gaze on your best friend. "I just... I don't understand how Atsumu doesn't realize about my feelings for him. Don't you think I've been pretty obvious? Or he just doesn't see me as anything other than his best friend."

You have been enduring these feelings for the blonde for four years, and you always thought that it would be something temporary and that those feelings would disappear at any moment and you could fall in love with someone else; however, that has not been the case. The more time you spent with him, you felt your heart fill with pure joy. Seeing him smile and hearing him laugh was one of the main reasons for your happiness. Besides seeing how passionate he is with his sport, just seeing him was quite motivating.

Sometimes he acted as if he had feelings for you, which encourages you to confess; however, it all ends with " _You are a good friend_." from him. Thing that breaks your heart more and more. Many times you wondered if it was something about your physique or personality that could not catch him.

"I can assure you that Atsumu likes you, he just doesn't realize it. It's been many years of friendship, (Y/N). It's just a matter of patience." She advised you, and you gave her a smile.

"I really doubt it." You whispered, placing the ice cream pot on the coffee table, hugging the teddy bear. Several tears were running down your cheeks.

"You'll see, just be patient, hoe." It was the last thing Azami said before turning her attention back to the television, making you laugh a little bit.


	4. 𝟎𝟑 - 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒

_**Atsumu's POV** _

A couple of days had passed, to be precise it has been five days, since I did that bullshit. I would not know if (Y/N) was jealous or just angry because I was going with someone else and not with her, as we have used to.  
  


Seeing her with tears threatening to come out of her beautiful eyes broke my heart. I felt the worst shit in the world, because I like her more than she could imagine; however, it is difficult to have to pretend that I don't like her. I feel like I am being double-sided, by showing myself in a way in cards and in person, to be the way I always am. Although that does not mean that I am faking something that I am not in those letters, because that is a part of me that I have never brought to light and it is incredible how my best friend is the cause of my purest feelings towards her. I've seen her crumble, get up, and laugh. I have been in the worst and good moments of her, just as she has been for me.

Now he was in the gym bleachers. It's a pretty boring Monday, but there was no practice, since the coach had an emergency and he wasn't going to leave practice in charge of any of us; although the only reliable one would be Omi-Omi. I was so deep in thought, until someone threw a ball at my head, eliciting a grunt from me. I was willing to fight whoever it was, but I decided to calm down.

"Earth calling Atsumu." My brother said, sitting down next to me. I looked at him somewhat strange, because he is never to come and much less without his girlfriend. "Before you ask, my teacher didn't come and Azami is in class. I had no choice but to come here. Besides, are you still sore from my beating yesterday as soon as we got to the apartment?"

There are times I want to kill my brother. Always wanting to humiliate myself in front of everyone. But yeah, last night when we barely got to the apartment we shared with Sakusa, he started yelling at me about how stupid I am and a thousand other things. We both ended up so angry, we threw down a couple of fists until Sakusa had to break us apart and reprimand us both.

"Fuck off, 'Samu." I rolled my eyes, ignoring my twin brother.

"Enough both of you." Sakusa stormed into the gym, her face in utter annoyance. He stood in front of us, looking quite serious at them. "Will you tell me the reason for your fight last night?"

Just as I was about to reply, I was interrupted by Bokuto's loud greeting, followed by Hinata. I waited for them to arrive at our place. I didn't want to put them aside either.

"Why so serious? What did we miss again?" Hinata spoke, looking carefully at each one, which made me laugh.

"Well these two fought again, and I want to know why." Kyoomi replied, shoving his hands into his pockets —still with a gym bag hanging from his shoulder. "I don't know why they are always surprised when someone tells them that the Miya fought. It is quite common, more surprising to know that with their almost twenty years they are still immature." He spoke again, as Hinata and Bokuto were speechless, as if that news was new.

At this time it was more likely that Osamu and I fight, that the end of the world occurs.

"Well, do you remember that Atsumu was about to go with a random girl who knows where after practice? All because he thought that way would make (Y/N) jealous, which kinda worked because Azami told me that she wanted to take Atsumu to their special place." Osamu explained, his tone was quite hoarse, which made me shrug my shoulders. Osamu knew that Atsumu and (Y/N) have feelings to each other since high school, but he wouldn't say anything. "So Atsumu just made her go sad and angry because she thought Atsumu replaced her with a stranger."

When we finished speaking, we saw how Sakusa was as usual, without expression on her face. While Hinata and Bokuto were kinda disappointed.

"Atsumu-san, you don't do that to a girl." Hinata muttered, making a funny face.

"But I already apologized!" I whined, pouting.

"What? An apology per message doesn't fix anything." Osamu scolded me, I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Damn child." He murmured softly, but not enough not to hear him.

How annoying.

"So what do you suggest I do?" My despair was evident in my voice. I tugged on some of my hair, practically screaming for help. The only times I had to seriously apologize to her is because I insulted some of her many husbands from anime, which almost strangles me those days.

"Take her to a place that you know, she likes very much. If I remember correctly I overheard her talking to Azami about going to Naruto's theme park. You should take her as it is you both favorite anime." Osamu spoke again. They all hummed, totally agreeing with him.

Now that I thought about it, it was a good idea. Thinking about it only brought back memories of every Halloween we've spent together. The first time, I cosplayed Naruto and she cosplayed Hinata. The next one, which was when she and Suna were together, we all got together to cosplay the Akatsuki.

"Well, I'll talk to her as soon as I finish my classes because I know she has classes." I got up from my seat, grabbing my backpack to hang it on my shoulder ready to go to my class.

However, just as I was leaving the gym, Bokuto's voice stopped me. It seemed totally strange to me.

"Do you really like (Y/N), Atsumu?" His question sounded very rhetorical, which was weirder.

"I like her more than you might imagine, Bokuto-san. I swear. There is no reason why I am the one who is leaving letters in her locker every day." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips.

I waited for some response from the monochrome haired boy, receiving a hum as he tapped my shoulder.

"Then keep it up, because I can assure you that she likes you too. It's pretty obvious, but take it easy." He advised me before running back to the gym.

Maybe Bokuto was right. Or maybe not.


	5. 𝟎𝟒 - 𝐈'𝐌 𝐒𝐎𝐑𝐑𝐘

It's been an hour since you left your last class, even though you had to talk to the teacher for a while because of a mistake in your last assignment. You were leaving the main building when you felt a pair of arms hug you from behind and by intuition, you knew that it was none other than, Atsumu. You were still hurt by what happened, so you tried to get out of his grip, but he did not allow it.

"For the love of God, Miya, let me go." You muttered, slapping the hands that were still on your waist. You felt Atsumu press his forehead to your back, denying. It was unbelievable how insistent the blonde was, which was infuriating at times.

"Not until we talk." It was funny how his accent came out of nowhere, even though they had been in Tokyo for a year, and he had said about not using it. "Please, I can't stand it when we don't talk. I know it's my fault, though."

A heavy sigh escaped your lips, completely giving up. You knew that if you said no to him, he was going to keep insisting until you gave in. What would you lose by listening to what he has to say?

"Alright, let's talk." You let out another sigh. Atsumu released you and then took your hand and you looked at him a little strange when you noticed that he was leading you to your car. "Why do we come here?"

"Give me your keys, I'll drive and while we'll talk." It was the last thing Atsumu said before helping you get into the passenger seat. He turned the car around, opening the door and getting in. She inserted the keys, turning it on. Then he waited a while for it to warm up, and then be able to drive out of the parking lot.

You were still somewhat confused by the blonde's actions. It was normal that every time you fought with him, Atsumu would take you somewhere to make up for it and talk about it. However, this time the situation was a bit screwed up, as they both still didn't want to say their feelings.

Halfway through, Atsumu decided to turn on the radio, connecting his phone via bluetooth. He took advantage of a red light to choose one of the thousands of his playlists, ended up putting it in random and played a song with a Latin beat, **Booker T by Bad Bunny**. You had heard of that artist before, but since it is a different language, you didn't understand either. The blonde began to shake his head in time to the beat, making you laugh.

"I don't know what it says, but I like the rhythm." Atsumu commented, still dancing.

"Where are we going, Atsumu? Cut the mystery." You told him, already somewhat desperate. You leaned your head on the glass while you looked at your best friend. The way he drives was sexy to you; left hand on the handle and right hand on the gearshift.

About ten minutes later, Atsumu entered a parking lot where the restaurant's sign read "Sukiyabashi Jiro." He parked the car, turning off the engine.

"Let me help you get off." He begged you, taking his phone, checking that his wallet was in his back pocket. Atsumu got out of the car, closing the door behind him, then walking to your door, opening your door and shaking your hand to help you get out, closing the door. He pressed the button to close all the doors.

"Good afternoon, this afternoon I will be your waiter." He was a boy about the same age as you, quite handsome, you couldn't lie. You and Atsumu made a small bow, taking the cards he offered you both. "Call me when you decide. I hope I don't bother, but you guys make a nice couple."

You wanted to answer him and tell him that he was wrong, but Atsumu went ahead.

"Thank you very much, my girl is very beautiful." You can't hold on, giving him a gentle kick under the table, causing Atsumu to look at you badly. "And we already know what we want. A plate of makis and nigiris. Not forgetting the sauce, obviously." The waiter wrote down everything in his notebook, ending with a bow and leaving.

You looked surprised at the blonde. You were ready to kill him right there. You couldn't believe Atsumu said you both are a couple to a complete stranger. You did not know what to feel at that moment, a part of you jumped with happiness and another was frozen.

"Why did you tell him that?" You whispered, you didn't want everyone to know either.

"Didn't you see how he looked at you? If you told him you're single, he was going to ask for your number. And I must protect you." He replied, shrugging. He had to hide his jealousy behind his "protective best friend" title. "Now let's talk about what we should have."

"I hear you,' Tsumu. "

"I know it is a custom of ours that after my practices, we go to eat something and then spend the day in your apartment. That day I don't know what happened to me, that girl had offered to go to a party and I thought you had plans with Azami already. Before you tell me, I know you had no plans with her. I screwed up, and that is why I apologize." He finished with a little pout.

You looked at it without saying anything. You were immersed in your thoughts. However, the arrival of the waiter with your food interrupted you.

"Here's your food with some bottles of water." The waiter said, placing everything on the table. He bowed again, leaving us alone. You took your sticks, starting to eat and rethinking what to reply to the blonde.

Inside you knew that you would forgive him, because you always did. You could not last long annoyed with him. In the end, they have been best friends since high school and you didn't want to lose their friendship, least of all because of something stupid. You swallowed one piece of sushi, covering your mouth, because you were embarrassed that he saw you doing that.

"I forgive you, but you must do more than just sushi to reward him one hundred percent, Miya." You warned him with a small smile.

"That's why I'll take you to Naruto's park in Hygo. Do you agree?" Atsumy said out of nowhere, patiently waiting for your answer.

"Deal."


End file.
